


In Reply

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [85]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Oikawa Writes Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Oikawa writes Star Trek fanfic, and Iwaizumi reads them all — especially the filthy ones.





	In Reply

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 4.

Iwaizumi yawns from the bed as Oikawa clicks away at his laptop at ass o’clock at night, well past both their bedtimes. “C’mon, Tooru, it’s time to go to bed,” he grumbles, rubbing at the sleep starting to drag down his eyelids. “You have to work tomorrow. You’re gonna regret staying up this late.”

“Just a few more paragraphs,” Oikawa mutters, and Iwaizumi isn’t sure if he’s saying that to Iwaizumi or to himself. If Oikawa is doing what Iwaizumi thinks he is, it’s probably more the latter.

“Yeah, yeah.” Iwaizumi burrows under the covers and drifts off, only shaken back awake when the bed shifts with Oikawa’s eventual (and absurdly late) arrival.

Oikawa is out in seconds, the wheeze of his soft snores rasping through the room. Iwaizumi finds himself staring at the ceiling, his body too tired to get up and his mind too awake to sleep. After fifteen long minutes, he grabs his phone from the nightstand and pulls up Oikawa’s worst kept secret in the browser.

So Oikawa writes Star Trek fanfic, and Iwaizumi reads them all.

As he suspects, a brand new story sits atop Oikawa’s author page, and Iwaizumi skims the tags and summary. Yep, it’s gay. Oikawa writes fluffy gay shmoop where everyone is happy, including the villains, and nobody is straight. It’s understandable, Iwaizumi thinks, considering how annoying straight people are in real life. “Let’s see what came out of that weird brain of yours today.” 

Quickly, Iwaizumi is enveloped in a fast-paced tale of two dashing Klingon warriors punching their way into a Romulan starbase and rescuing a mythical sword or some shit like that and celebrating their eventual victory by —

“Jesus Christ,” Iwaizumi hisses, the pit of his stomach tightening enough to make him shift beneath the blankets. He doesn’t want to know how Oikawa has the slightest clue how Klingon dicks work, but the two protagonists are definitely ‘working’. 

By the time he finds his way to the culmination of the story, Iwaizumi is far more aroused than he would like to admit. He doesn’t hesitate to click that Kudos button and scroll down to leave a comment.  _ Nice story, man. I just hope your boyfriend gets a fraction of that action. _

The comment posts under the pseudonym AllAboutDatAce, and Iwaizumi slips out of bed to rid himself of his little problem before finally getting to sleep at last.

 

**_The Next Afternoon_ **

Iwaizumi returns to their apartment after a long and boring day at work, and the moment his shoes are off, Oikawa vaults into his arms. “Hey, Iwa-chan, I have an idea, and you’re gonna love it.”

“Oh?” Iwaizumi doesn’t press, as Oikawa is more often than not filled with terrible ideas, but he’ll humor him because it’s kind of cute watching him be excited about stuff. “C’mon, spit it out before you blow up.”

Oikawa leans in and whispers an almost exact play by play of the very same smut Iwaizumi had read the previous night, and that tight feeling returns in his gut when he realizes they actually get to do  _ that _ .

Iwaizumi mentally gives his past self a high five as his boyfriend drags him off to bed to learn what it means to make love like a Klingon. He can get into it.


End file.
